A Pirate's love
by vhdc1234
Summary: On the day she supposed to marry, a Princess was kidnapped and held for ransom by a group of Pirates and their captain. Kept as their prisoner until her dad paid the money, she starts falling for him, even if she's not allowed to look at him. Fluttershy as the Princess/ Discord as the captain. Mane5 and Spike as the crew. *Fluttercord*
1. Kidnapped

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day that she would marry. She had never seen the pony, yet she would have to marry him. She really didn't want to, but it wasn't her choice. She never had a choice. Her father chose everything from her. Whether it was what she ate or who she would spend her life with. That was the down side of being the king's daughter. No choices.

She stared at her refection in the vanity mirror. She was being fitted for the wedding dress. Her white dress covered most of her body, just like her father wanted it to. The veil she wore just barely showed her curled up mane, and hid the tears that fell from her eyes. The servants were tending to her every need, like usual.

"Oh, Fluttershy. You look so beautiful." One said.

"Yes. The prince of Haywaii will be impressed." Another said. They kept rambling as Fluttershy tuned them out, not wanting to hear a word about the awful wedding. She didn't want to marry that spoiled prince. She heard he was ignorant, conceded, and so full of himself.

"I'm not good enough for him. He deserves somepony else." She sighed.

"Why, of course you are. Who would be dumb enough to say no to you?"

Fluttershy felt the dress around her tighten. A signed which said they were done.

"Perfect." The mare said.

"Well, dear. It's getting late. You should go get your beauty sleep while we finish up the dress." The other mare said. Fluttershy nodded and proceeded to taking of her dress and veil. She felt so much lighter without those things on. She hated that dress. That dress meant no good. She would wear that dress when she married _him_.

As she strolled down the halls of the palace, she thought of all the things she could have done with her life. Travel around the world. Live like other ponies do.

Fall in love.

That is what she wanted most. To meet the right pony. One that wouldn't care if she was a princess. One who would like her for who she is. No matter how much money her father had. Or her title as princess. She just wanted to be loved.

She finally reached her room. It was as huge as a ball room. You didn't even want to see how big the actual ball room was. Her room was pink. Everything was pink, except for canopy drawer and dresses. The bed had silk blankets and so many pillows that if you stack them up, they would reach the ceiling.

She jumped on the bed and cried into her pillows.

"Why? Why do I have to marry that pony? He treats everyone like filth." She cried until she could cry no more.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Four mares were sitting in the deck of the ship. They wore old clothes, bandanas tied around their manes, eye patches, and a few with a peg hoofs. This could only mean one thing.<p>

Pirates.

"Come on, girls. We need more loot. We haven't robbed anything in 6 months." One mare said. She was a purple unicorn. She had a indigo mane and tail with a pink streak through them. Her cutie mark was a six pointed star with 5 little stars surrounding it. Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

"Arrrg. We're is the captain when you need him?" Another said. She was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with rainbow colored lightning coming out of it. Her name was Rainbow Dash.

A bright flash blinded the ponies. A figure took its place.

"Right here. And I have a plan." The mysterious figure said. "We are getting a ransom."

"But from who?" A mare said. She was a white unicorn white a dark purple mane. Her cutie mark was 3 diamonds. Her name was Rarity.

The figure smirked.

"The princess of Canterlot." The ponies gasped.

"But she is always guarded. When will we have the time?" Another mare asked. She was pink all over. Her mane and tail were extremely curly. Her cutie mark was 3 balloons. Her name was Pinkie Pie.

The door burst open. An orange pony with a light blond mane and tail walked in. She had 3 apples for a cutie mark. Her name was Applejack.

"Ah heard she was gettin' hitched tomorrow." She said with a country accent.

"Then we'll do it there."

* * *

><p>Today. Today. Today.<p>

Today was the day. She would be married today. Fluttershy was in the vanity room, being put into her dress. Her hair was curled once again. Flowers were weaved into it this time. She placed the veil in her hair, careful not to ruin her hair, he let the tears fall.

"Aw, look. She crying tears of joy." A very young filly said. Her father had chose her to be the flower girl. Yet another choice she couldn't make. She was to young to understand the situation.

The messenger colt came in.

"Princess. It's time for the wedding." He said. Fluttershy walked out the door, with the flower girl in front. They went straight to the ceremony hall. It was full of rich ponies that were all dressed up. She watched as the flower girl jumped down the aisle. The music started to play. Fluttershy took that as her cue and begin walking.

Tears welded up in her eyes, threatening to spill. She walked with her head held down. Ponies were whispering about how beautiful she looked. She reached the little stage and looked up. The stallion she was about to marry was right in front of her. His pure white coat and blond mane shined in the light.

The minister started to speak.

"Mares and gentlecolts,we are gathered together here in the sight of Celestia to join together this mare and this stallion in Holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of Celestia in Paradise, and into which Holy estate these two ponies present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else here after for ever hold his peace. The mare and stallion may then exchange rings and be pronounced man and wife."

Fluttershy tuned out the rest of his speech, until he said the words,

"Prince Blueblood, do you take Princess Fluttershy to be your lawful wedded wife? For in sickness and in health. Do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Princess Fluttershy, take Prince Blueblood to be your lawful wedded husband? For in sickness and in health. Do you part?"

_'Come on, Fluttershy. Just say yes.'_ Fluttershy thought desperately, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. And she didn't have to.

_BAM_

A huge ship crashed into the side of the building. Ponies shrieked. Panic rushed through them. There was nothing but chaos. Running. Screaming. Madness.

The 5 pirate mares jumped out of the ship. They were holding daggers in their hoofs.

"STAY STILL!" They yelled in unison. Everypony stopped running and stared at the pirates. Twilight stepped up, clearly taking the role of the leader.

"On the floor. Now!" She yelled. Everypony bowed down in fear, except the king. He was mad. No. He was _Enraged_.

"Who are you. What makes you think you can just run in here and ruin my daughter's wedding like that? Do you know who she is?" He yelled in Twilight's face. Twilight didn't even flinch. She stared bravely at the infuriated king.

"Of course we do. That's why we came. To bad we weren't invited." Twilight countered with a smirk.

Before he could say anything, she blasted him with magic. The king went flying into a wall. The crowd gasped. The king slumped on the floor, unconscious. A few wanted to help, but were afraid to move.

Fluttershy screamed as her father went sailing through the air. She tried to rush to her father's side, only for the three pirates to block her path. She took a few steps forward, trying to intimidate her. She backed away slowly, afraid o f the horrible pirates and their weapons. She felt something hit her back. Thinking it was the wall, she tensed. Until she felt a pair of strong hoofs push her to the ground. The last thing she saw was a huge net being tossed over her as she hit her head.


	2. Meeting the CMC Sweetie's story

Fluttershy awoke groggily from her horrible slumber. Her eyes tiredly fluttered open, stinging like sand just entered them. There was a huge bump on her head that was throbbing in pain.

_Must have fallen out of bed this morning_. She thought. She remembered the events from yesterday's wedding, thinking it was all a dream.

"That was a strange dream." Fluttershy said. She covered her Muzzle as she yawned, but she could have sworn she heard chains rattling.

"Really? I'd love to hear about it." A cheery voice said out of nowhere, making Fluttershy almost jump out of her skin.

She heard more chains rattling and felt weight on her hoofs. She looked down and saw there were in fact rusty chains clipped on her hoofs. And she wasn't in her room. She was in a damp cell, sitting on moldy hay.

Fluttershy's expensive golden shoes were missing, and so was her diamond incrusted wedding ring. Her dress was awfully torn and so muddy that if she didn't know better, she would have thought it was brown. Her mane and tail weren't spared either. The flowers in them were wilting.

But, her appearance was the least of her worries. Fluttershy was more concerned on the voice that answered her.

"Who said that?" Fluttershy called out. Her response was a bunch of giggles.

"You must be new here. Let me turn on the lights." A faint lime-green glow illuminated the cells. Inside one of them, were three cute, little, school-aged fillies in old rags that appeared to once be dresses.

Judging from their messed up manes and dirty coats, they have been there for a while. The only odd thing was that they didn't seem miserable. They seemed…happy. They had smiles plastered on their dirty faces and pastel colored eyes shining so bright the sun couldn't even beat them.

"So, what was your strange dream about?" The same voice spoke, which belonged to the white, or what seemed to be white, coat.

It took a moment for Fluttershy's brain to process the information. The filly was the one who almost gave her a heart attack. Fluttershy felt of mixture of relief and embarrassment. Relief because they were harmless fillies, and embarrassment because of the same reason.

It took a moment for Fluttershy to remember the question she was asked.

"Oh, never mind. What is this place?" Fluttershy said.

"The prisons. Not much to see." A male's voice answered. Fluttershy jumped a little, which rattled the chains again. She heard footsteps, not hoofs, coming closer. She looked up, expecting to see a monster, but saw a baby dragon instead.

He wore a red bandana around his head, and that was it. He was holding a mop in one claw and a bucket in the other.

"Spike, what did Applejack say 'bout ya scarin' ponies like that?" The yellow, or what looked like yellow, filly scolded. The dragon known as 'Spike' cringed.

"Please don't tell her. She'll buck me to the Bramule Triangle." He cried anxiously, sweating like a pig (Do pigs sweat?) and waving his claws around. The other two were giggling at his behavior.

"Relax. We were just teasing you. Of course we're not going to tell. They only come down about once a week and we'll probably forget by then." The orange, maybe it was orange, coat responded.

"But ah am serious 'bout scarrin' pony folk." The yellow-ish one said, hoofing him on the top of his head. She had a new look of authority on her face, which looked just adorable.

"Ow." The dragon rubbed the newly formed bump on his head. Scootaloo tried to hold back a giggle, but it escaped her lips. A dragon, getting teased by helpless fillies. You don't see that every day.

"So, who's the newbie?" Spike asked, pointing to Fluttershy.

"I'm _Fluttershy_." She said in a whisper.

"Come again." Spike said as he put a claw to his ear.

"I'm _Fluttershy_." Fluttershy said in a lower voice.

"You really have to speak up." Spike said, earning another hit from the yellow filly. Spike glared at her.

"Quit doing that." He murmured.

"Spike, don't be rude. Can't ya see she's in shock? Right, girls." The others nodded in agreement. The yellow one turned to Fluttershy.

"Howdy. I'm Apple bloom. Pleasure ta meet ya." The yellow filly said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Fluttershy responded, remembering her manners.

"Ah shucks. There ain't no need ta be formal or anything." Apple bloom said, blushing a little bit.

"Well, my name is Sweetie Belle." The white one said, her horn still glowing.

"I'm Scootaloo. Bravest pony around. Number one fan to Rainbow Dash." The orange one said, earning looks of confusion from the others.

"What?" Scootaloo asked.

"She locks us in a dungeon, and yet she's your idol?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo face flushed.

"Oh, right. The 'whole locking us' up thing. Never mind."

Apple bloom shook her head. Sweetie Belle facehoofed.

"Any way, that's Spike. The cabin boy." Apple bloom said, returning to the original subject.

"I'm Fluttershy." Their eyes widen as she finished her sentence.

"_The_ Princess Fluttershy. The one mah sister planned ta kidnap." Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes, the one your sis- wait what? Your sister?" Fluttershy asked, a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Yea, our sisters are part of the crew." Scootaloo declared. Fluttershy looked at them confused.

"Then why did they lock you up?" Fluttershy asked. For a brief moment, she saw a look of anger and sadness flash in the fillies eyes, and concern in Spike's.

Sweetie cleared her throat.

"Well, we all have different stories, but it was the same reason that got us thrown in here. Here's my story:

_It all started 4 years ago in the little village of Bucktown. I came from a family that was poor, and I mean dirt poor. I was only 4 years old, and yet I was put to work to help my family. You know, cleaning windows and chalkboards at school."_

"Skip the sappiness. Get to the point." Scootaloo interrupted, earning a hit from Apple Bloom. Scootaloo rubbed the lump that was now forming.

"Ow. You hit hard." She remarked.

"Don't be rude. Let 'er finish the story." Apple Bloom scolded. Scootaloo muttered something under her breath. Sweetie cleared her throat again.

"Now, as I was saying.

_I worked my tail off every day, but I didn't even earn enough for a crust of bread to eat. Anyways, one day, my sister decided that she was going to go look for things to sell. She said I could go with her to help her carry things. _

_Well, after we bought a weeks worth of food, we decided to head down to the shore to collect a few sharp shells that we could work with. When we got there, my sister's horn started glowing brightly and started to drag her all over the beach. _

_It turned out, my sister accidentally cast a gem finding spell. Oh, we dug up so many gems that it seemed we were never going to go hungry again__. _

_There were rubies, emeralds, diamonds, crystals, Sapphires, any gem you could imagine."_

At this point, Spikes mouth started to water.

_"I never seen such beauty before. As we started to walk away, something grabbed me by my legs, and it hurt. The rest was pretty blurry from then. __But I do remember a something sharp being pointed at my neck and Rarity crying. My captor said something about letting me live if she joined his crew. _

_Then, everything went black. I remember waking up in a weird room and Rarity coming in. Her clothes changed from an apron to a bunch or rags. She told me we were on a ship a ship and that I would be a helper._

_And thats exactly what I became. We went everywhere from small villages like Bucktown, to huge kingdoms like Haywaii. At first, I thought we were just visiting and sailing just for fun, but slowly I noticed that we were getting new stuff everywhere we went. I finally realized that they were stealing from the nobles. But that's not the only thing I noticed._

_The more time we spent on the sea, the curler Rarity got. One day, I was mopping the deck, when I accidentally knocked overboard my sister's favorite gems. She saw what happened and started screaming at me. Then, she did what I know my real sister would never do, no matter what. She struck me. I backed away from her in terror, but tripped. I can still remember the words she said._

_"Ha! You're nothing but a pathetic filly. I should have never have begged for you to come with me. You can't even stand on your own hoofs. You. Are. WORTHLESS." _

_Her words felt like daggers had plunged into my heart. I cried and cried, and all she did was laugh._

_ The next day, I woke up here."_

Sweetie finished her story. By now, everypony in the room started tearing up, even Scootaloo, who was trying to hide it.

"Wow. I-I'm sorry. I should have never have asked." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's fine." Sweetie whispered. Apple Bloom patted her back in comfort.

"Now it's mah turn." Apple Bloom declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, you have no idea how long it took to come up with a back story for them. I would like to thank DisneyFanatic2364 for giving me the idea to use Spike for a cabin boy. Until next time.<strong>


	3. Spike and AB's story

**On to the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. I love this story. I mean, who doesn't love FLUTTERCORD! It's only the best shipping EVER.**

* * *

><p>"Now it's mah turn." Apple Bloom declared.<p>

"Hey, why do you get to go next? I want to go." Scootaloo protested. Apple Bloom raise her hoof, like she was about to hit her again. Scootaloo flinched and started sweating a little bit.

"On the other hoof, you can go next." Scootaloo said, nervously. Apple Bloom nodded and continued her story.

"Now let's see,

_Ah raised on an apple farm mah family named 'Sweet Apple Acres' in the small town of Hooford. Mah family sold apples__ to ponies all over Equestia. But mysteriously , we were still poor. Like all our bits that we earned went missing the next day._

"Oh, great. More sappiness." Scootaloo mumbled, earning yet another hit from the yellow filly.

"Ow! Would you quit that!" Scootaloo yelled, glaring at the pony.

"What did Ah say 'bout interrupting ponies?" Apple Bloom scolded. "Now, as Ah was sayin' 'fore Ah was _rudely_ interrupted,

_Ah was 5 when dis happened. Ah noticed my sister Applejack was coming home late for a while. Every night, she would come home home aroun' midnight, tired and with new bruises and scars. One day, ah snuck out of the house and followed Applejack. She led me ta this huge ship docked on the beach._

_Ah saw my sister talking to the old captain of the ship._

_They were talking about things ah didn't understand. The one thing ah remember most was the captain yelling at Applejack. She was as scared as a sheep standing in front of a timber wolf. Then, she dug through her saddle bags and pulled out the money we made that month. She was the one stealing from our family. I remember that scene perfectly._

_The captain counted the bits, then became angry._

_"You stupid mare." He yelled. "This is not enough to cover your debt." _

_"Ya said to give ya half of all mah profit. That is half." Applejack protested._

_"Well, next time. You give me all of it." Applejack's jaw drooped open._

_"B-but ya can't be serious. Ah have a family ta feed. No. Ah won't give 'em ta ya." The captain's eyes widen._

_"Did you just say 'no.'" He demanded. Mah sister gulped. She backed up a little. The captain raised his hoof and smack her. The unexpected blow knocked her down. Ah remember yelling out to 'er, and rushin' to 'er side._

_"A-Apple Bloom. What are ya doin' here? Quick, run." She told me._

_"Quick, grab her before she can call for help!" Ah heard the captain say. Ah remember runnin', but it was a blur after that. The next thing ah knew, ah was here and my sister was forced to be part of the crew. Sweetie came like a week later, so ah had company. She came to see me over the months, but one day, she stopped coming.__"_

Apple Bloom finished her story.

"Wow, tough. I remember when I first stepped on the ship." Spike sighed.

"_It was a cool, crisp day. I was-_" Spike started, but was interrupted by Scootaloo.

"Ah, come on. When can I go?" She yelled.

"Can you wait?" Spike asked, clearly annoyed.

"No. My stories cooler then yours." Was the response.

"Still going on. Now, where was I?

_I was a page colt in Southamtrot __at the time, living with Twilight. She's also part of the crew, you know. Anyways, Twilight lived in a library, so she was pretty smart._

_One day, we were just sitting there, minding our own business, when we heard screaming coming from outside. The town was being attacked by a bunch of pirates. They went straight to the duchess' palace and demanded gold._

_They took her and locked her in the ship, saying she would be released if we give them all our gold. We did what they said, but they didn't let her out. The captain said there was not enough gold to pay the ransom. We asked what else they wanted, and you'll never believe was he said._

_"I want another mare for my crew. And I pick."_

_Bad luck came to us that day, because he chose Twilight. He dragged me along too, saying he needed a cabin boy. We were the first ponies/dragons on that ship. And now, here I am." _

Spike finished.

"Wow. A cute little dragon like you, force to work for a horrible pony like him. I'm so sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

"Eh, it's fine. The old captain is gone." Spike shrugged.

"What happened to him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ol Stolen Gold. He fell overboard a long time ago." Scootaloo chimed.

"Then, who's the new captain?"

"His name is _Discord_. Spirit of chaos and disharmony."

* * *

><p><strong>See you next time. I hoped you enjoyed it. Goodbye for now.<strong>


	4. Scootaloo's story Meeting Twilight

**I really need Fluttershy and Discord to meet. I promise that next chapter they will meet, but for now, try to be patient.**

* * *

><p>"Now can I tell my story?"" Scootaloo whined.<p>

"Fine. Go ahead." Sweetie said. Scootaloo jumped up.

"Yes, finally. Now, where should I start.

_I was born in the small town of Lincolt. I was raise in _Celestial House Orphanage,_ ever since I was young. No matter how cute the name sounds, it was a horrible place._ _So I did what any responsible filly my age would do, run away in the dead of night."_

"Are ya kiddin'? That's the the last thing any responsible filly would do. That was just idiotic and-" Apple Bloom stated, but was interrupted.

"Ok, I get it. I should have thought it out more. Now let me move on. I didn't interrupt you guys." Scootaloo protested.

"Yes you did." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Spike yelled in unison. Scootaloo shrugged it off.

"So anyways,

_I forgot to pack food for the day-"_

"Figures." Apple Bloom mumbled.

_"-so I kinda, maybe, sort of… broke into the bakery and stole a few cookies. It was a good thing the Cakes didn't catch me. _

_So anyways, I gotten pretty good at stealing and pickpocketing, until the day I was caught. _

_I was walking in the streets, trying to find somepony who wouldn't notice me, and I finally found her. She was none other than, Rainbow Dash. Dun Dun Dun."_

"Dun Dun Dun? Really?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Don't hate me for adding excitement to this." Scootaloo stated.

"_Rainbow Dash was only the riches and fastest pony in Equestria. Daughter to the creator of the Wonderbolts. My all time hero._

_I sneaked up behind her, and searched soundlessly through her saddle bags. Just then, she looked behind her._

"Hold on a minute. If she was your hero, then why did ya try an' steal from 'er?"

"I was desperate, ok. Hunger can drive anypony crazy. Now let me continue.

_"Hey kid, what are you doing?" She yelled. I grabbed as much change as I could and bolted. She was hot on my trail. It was probably a dumb idea to head towards a dead end ally. So I did the only thing I could do at a time like this._

_I broke down crying._

_"Please don't hurt me. I only wanted a few bits for some food." _

_"Come with me. Now!"_

_I didn't have time to think or asked questions. I followed her, not knowing where we were going._

_For some reason, she led me to a ship off the coast. It was huge, yet it was really old. Rainbow led me to this pony, which was Ol Stolen Gold. Captain of the SGS._

"SGS?" Apple Bloom question, utterly confused.

"Yeah. It stands for 'Stolen Gold's Ship.' He wasn't very smart." Scootaloo clarified, earning 'Ohhs' from the others.

_Well, I heard about Stolen Gold before, and the second I saw him, I tried to make a break for it, but Rainbow held me down. She dragged me over to the captain._

_"Second mate Dash. Who is this abomination?" He asked, pointing at me._

_"Sir, this filly tried to pickpocket me when I wasn't looking. And she would have succeeded, if I didn't turn around." Rainbow explained._

_"Well, then. She could be of use to us. Such skill for somepony so young. Bring her aboard." So, I was dragged aboard and fitted for *Ugh* a dress. They said it was to help me 'fit in' with the locals._

_And we set sail for weeks on the hard sea and yadee yadee yada. I was a pickpocket along with Rainbow Dash. I grabbed the bits and she flew us off before anyone could notice. But one day, I was caught stealing from the captain. _

_You wouldn't believe how many time Stolen Gold hit me. I still have the scars to prove it. He even threatened to make me 'walk the plank,' whatever that means. With one last hit to my head, I was knocked out. When I woke up later, I was here.__"_

Scootaloo finished with a huff.

"What about you? How were you kidnapped?" Scootaloo asked Fluttershy.

"I was at my wedding when the pirates crashed through the wall. Then, a purple unicorn blasted my father with magic and hurled him to a wall. When I went to him, the others blocked my way. They threw a net over me and I fell and hit my head. Then, I woke up here."

"Ooooo. That's tough. I mean, getting kidnapped on your wedding day, not cool." Scootaloo said. Fluttershy shrugged.

"It's fine. I didn't love him anyway. He was spoiled, and selfish, and so full of himself." Fluttershy stressed.

"Wow. Ah can see why ya didn't want ta marry him." Apple Bloom agreed.

Then, they heard a growling sound.

"W-What's that?" Fluttershy panicked.

"_That_, was my stomach. Anypony know when lunch is?" Scootaloo asked.

"They should be coming down in a bit." Spike assured. Just then, they heard hoof steps coming down the stairs.

"Alright you miserable land lovers. Lunch time." Twilight came into the light. Her peg leg and eyepatch were gone, proving that they were fake. She lit her horn and grabbed a set of keys. Twilight unlocked the CMC's cell door and let them out.

They scurried out of there quick, eager to get a bite to eat.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy's cage, making her squeak in fear. Twilight opened the door and undid her chains.

"The captain would like a word with yee." Twilight said in a scratchy voice, followed by many coughs.

"Sorry, pirate voices aren't my thing." She said with a laugh. Fluttershy gave her a surprised look. Twilight saw this and laughed again.

"Oh, I get it. You thought I was going to be mean and scary." She said. Fluttershy nodded.

"Well, I've only been here for 3 months. They haven't corrupted me yet, and I'm going to keep it that way." Twilight declared. Then her face hardened.

"But in order to do that, I have to act like them." Twilight sighed.

"Oh, that must be awful Miss… Um?" Fluttershy broke off at the end, releasing that she didn't know the unicorn's name.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said. Fluttershy was surprised again. This was the pony Spike told her about.

"It's an honor to meet you. Spike told me so much about you." Fluttershy stated.

"He has?" Twilight shot Spike a look. Spike rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh yes. I'm so sorry you got taken from your home." Fluttershy said, trying to show sympathy for the poor unicorn.

"It's fine. I shoul-"

"Sparkle, hurry up and bring the prisoners." A scratchy female voice called. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Come here girls." Twilight said to the CMC. She grabbed a pair of shackles from the wall and adjusted them to each of their hoofs.

"Sorry to do this girls, but I have to." Twilight apologized. She turned to Fluttershy.

"Well, let's go meet the captain." With that, Twilight led the others upstairs.


	5. Meeting the Captain

**I'M BACK, BABY. Sorry for not updating. I had school finals and a whole lot of computer problems. I could go on explaining everything, but I'm a very boring person. **

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>The two mares and the three filly quickly trotted up the stairs. Fluttershy kept her head down. She didn't want to meet the captain. She just wanted to go home, but that was out of the question.<p>

She felt tears starting to form, but she blinked them back. She was done crying.

After what seemed like forever, the ponies finally reached the top of the stairs. The three fillies and Fluttershy were squinting at the bright light after being in the darkness for so long.

Fluttershy noticed Twilight slowing down a bit.

"Uh, Twilight. Are you ok?… If I may ask?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Yea… I'm fine." Twilight said, but you could clearly tell she wasn't. Fluttershy thought she saw fear in her eyes, but decided to take Twilight's warning. She had her own thoughts to worry about.

The captain was on her mind the most. What was that stallion like? Was he as cruel as she thought? He did lock up three innocent fillies. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to lock her up until her parents paid the ransom? Or was he going to make her a slave?

Twilight suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, snapping Fluttershy out of her thoughts. Twilight turned to the fillies.

"You three wait here. Applejack should come by and take you to the kitchen for something to eat." Then she turned to Fluttershy.

"Come with me Fluttershy." Was all she said before she started walking away. Fluttershy followed her, not sure where they were going. Twilight led her to a door on the middle level. On the door, there was a sign the said _Captain's Quarters_. Some of the letters were backwards and the sign was crooked.

"Fluttershy, before we go in the captain has given me specific instructions. And one of them is that you're not allowed to see him." Twilight explained.

"But, why can't I see him?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight gave her a pleading look.

"Just please promise me you won't look. Once you look at him, you can never leave. He made that very clear when we started this job." Twilight practically begged. Fluttershy thought for a moment. If she can't see him, won't know how to find him again. But she didn't want to stay here either.

"Ok. I promise." Fluttershy agreed. Twilight nodded and produced a blindfold out of her saddlebags. She carefully wrapped it around Fluttershy's eyes and tied it tightly. Twilight led Fluttershy into the captain's quarters and shut the door behind her.

Fluttershy felt fear growing inside of her, but calmed down when she felt Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Ahh, so there's my little princess." A voice said. Fluttershy nearly jumped out of her skin. That voice sounded so familiar. She swore she heard it before.

"W-W-Who are you?" Fluttershy meekly asked, to terrified to move. She heard the strange voice laugh a cruel, heartless laugh.

"Do you not know who I am? I'm the pony who brings fear to those around me. I am the destroyer of harmony itself. I am the one and only … DISCORD."

Fluttershy froze. She heard that name before. Discord was a monster that used to create chaos across the land, terrorizing ponies and destroying the happiness of many more.

But this couldn't be the same monster. He only lived in stories made to give children nightmares, right?

Discord must have noticed her look of confusion/horror because he quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking. And no, I'm not that monster in those foalish stories. I am much worse." He said. "Now, Sparkle. You may leave. Tell the others my 'guest' is going to be joining us for dinner."

"Y-Y-Yes sir. Right away." Fluttershy heard Twilight say. She heard a a crash and a pony running away. No wonder Twilight had been so nervous. She was just as scared of the captain as Fluttershy.

"Now, where were we?" Discord whispered in her ear, making Fluttershy yelp in fright. She curled herself up, waiting for the worse, but was surprised to hear the laughter. Not the same one she heard before.

No, this laughter was … playful? She heard Discord chortle as if someone just told the world's funniest joke.

"Ha Ha. You … should have … seen … your face?" He said in between fits of laughter. He finally calmed down long enough to speak properly, or as proper as he could get.

"Oh I've always wanted to do that." He said. Fluttershy looked up, but was reminded of the blindfold.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we." he said, poorly imitating a high-class pony.

"Do you know why you're here?" Discord asked. Fluttershy knew it was a ransom, but he answered before she could speak.

"I want something from you're parents. Something I've been trying to get for years, but never succeeded in getting. I want power, and your parents will give that to me in exchange for their little princess. That is, if they are willing to give it up."

Discord spoke with such bitterness in his voice it was hard to believe he was laughing just moments ago.

Fluttershy wondered what that was about.

"But enough about business. Let's go have dinner." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not much, but it's the best I got. I'm writing an actual book and I really want to finish it. Please review if you like it.<strong>


	6. Dinner

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 4 months. School (mostly Geometry) has gotten in the way. And I am writing a novel right now.**

**I would like to thank a very special guest reviewer, who went by the name of M Hicks, that gave me the idea for this chapter. I would still be suffering from severe writer's block if it wasn't for you.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Sparkle!" Discord called, his voice returning to its original hardness. This made the yellow pegasus jump in surprise.<p>

The purple unicorn ran into the room, and bowed low to the captain.

"Y-Y-You called, my captain?" Twilight stuttered, cowering in front of him.

"I know what I did." Discord snapped. Twilight flinched at his sharp tone, then started to stutter an apology.

Discord raised his claw and Twilight flinched again, thinking he was going to hit her, but he was just signaling her to be quiet.

"Sparkle, I want you to lead our guest to my dining room for dinner." Discord ordered. Twilight looked both surprised and confused.

"A-Are you sure my captain? You never let anyone in there." Twilight said, but right away knew she said the wrong thing.

"Are You Questioning Me, Sparkle?" Discord demanded, making Twilight jump.

"N-N-No, my captain." Twilight whispered, close to tears.

"Good. Make sure she doesn't bump into anything and if I find one little bruise on her, there will be some serious consequences. Oh, and get her into something more appropriate. Can't have my guest looking like she just rolled of the side of a a hill. Go now."

Discord's threat made the young unicorn whimper in fear, but Twilight nodded in understanding.

Twilight grabbed Fluttershy's hoof and quickly led her out. Twilight pulled her into a room, not far from the captain's quarters.

Twilight then removed Fluttershy's blindfold and set it aside. Flittershy blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the new bright light of the room.

The room looked entirely made of wood.(which it was) No paint, no wallpaper. Just wood. There was a small mirror in the corner near the two dressing stalls. The last thing in there was a small wardrobe.

Fluttershy snapped back into reality when she felt a tugging at her hair. She turned to see Twilight picking the dead flowers out of her hair.

She stayed perfectly still, like she did every time she was fitted for a dress. She stayed still when Twilight brushed of her hair with light tugs.

"Well, your hair is fine. Now we need to find you the perfect dress." Twilight said, using her magic to open the wardrobe.

Fluttershy gasped softly as she saw the dresses. They were not the big fancy ones her mother used to force her into every day.

These were simple, yet lovely at the same time. It was an entire rainbow of dresses as each one was a different color. But one caught her eye the most.

Yellow. Her favorite color.

"Which one would you like?" Twilight asked, and Fluttershy was taken aback.

She had never been asked what she wanted, because her parents chose for her. Now it was her turn to choose.

"That one. If you don't mind." Fluttershy said, pointing to the yellow dress.

"No problem. You're the guest here." Twilight carefully pulled the yellow dress from the wardrobe and levitated it to one of the dressing stalls.

"Go ahead and change. I'll wait."

"Thank you, Miss Sparkle." Fluttershy thanked.

"No problem. And call me Twilight."

"ok Mis- Twilight." Fluttershy went inside the stall and closed the door. She sighed in relief as se pulled off the uncomfortable wedding dress and slipped in to the simple yellow one.

She stepped out of the dressing stall, only to see Twilight holding the blindfold again.

"Sorry." Twilight said, before putting it back over her eyes. Twilight grabbed Flutteershy's hoof again before leading her out of the dressing room.

* * *

><p>There were so many turns that Fluttershy didn't even know where they were heading anymore.<p>

After a few minutes of nonstop walking, they finally reached the dining room. Fluttershy wished she could see what it looked like, because she heard Twilight gasp in awe.

"Wow. I've never seen this place before. No one is allowed in here except the Captain himself."

Fluttershy unconsciously reached for her blindfold, but something stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Discord said, startling the poor pegasus and unicorn.

"Sparkle. Leave." Discord barked.

Twilight ran out of the room as fast as she could. Discord turned his attention back to the small pegasus.

"Welcome, Princess, to dinner at Casa de la Discord. Not that you can see it." He greeted. Fluttershy tried to find the direction of the voice, but it seemed like it was coming from all around her.

"Well, let's get you seated. Shall we?" Fluttershy felt her hoof being grabbed by something furry, but she didn't have time to wonder about it as she was suddenly seated in a chair.

She heard faint flashes go off, then loud munching. She felt around a hard surface that seemed to appear out of nowhere, bumping in to something that she recognized as a plate.

She sat there, trying to find her way around her dinner without seeing anything. When she couldn't find anything, she placed her hoof down and sat in silence, listening to the growl of her stomach.

"Well, go ahead. It's not poisoned if that's what you think." The captain's voice said, reminding her off his presence.

"W-W-Well, I would eat, b-but i can't find my fork." Her said, her voice barely audible, but somehow the captain heard her.

"Oh. Well, here." She felt the furry paw lift her hoof gently and place a fork in it. She blushed faintly as the captain held her hoof, but accepted the fork anyways.

"And here's the plate." Discord lead her hoof to the contains of the plate. Fluttershy moved her fork around a little before stabbing the first thing she felt.

She brought the unknown food to her mouth, before almost choking in surprise at the taste. It was extremely sweet, like candy. No. It was candy.

She swallowed the mouthful, but didn't go for another bite.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Discord asked, noticing her reaction.

"Om...Captain...the food...I mean it...it's good, but..."

"Yes?"

"It's a little too sweet." She whispered.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Discord asked, laughing a little at the end. Fluttershy heard another flash go of and her fork was taken out of her hand, and was replaced by a spoon.

"There. Do you like Vegetable Soup?" Discord asked. Fluttershy found her plate, which was replaced by a bowl, and took an experimental spoonful. Her eyes widen at the best Vegetable Soup she ever tried.

It reminded her of all the times her private cooks made her lunch, but they were never this good.

"Oh, yes. Very much. Thank you."

"No problem. Sure, it's not as good as cotton candy or chocolate milk, but if you like it, that's all that matters."

Fluttershy smiled softly, but it quickly dropped as she remembered her exact situation.

"You know, you're very pretty when you smile. You should do it more often." Discord complimented. Fluttershy felt her face burn a little.

Sure, she had received many compliments from other ponies, but never from a colt that wasn't her servants.

"T-Thank you." She whispered.

"Now, princess, no need to be nervous around me. For now, let's just talk."

"O-Okay. What do you want to know?"

"All about you. So tell me…"

* * *

><p><strong>There. Finally. THE CURSE KNOWN AS WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN LIFTED BY MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS.<strong>

**You can Tell me what would you like them to talk about, or wait until next chapter. I promise it won't take me four months again.**

**Until next time**


	7. King and Queen's reactions

**Sorry everypony for the delay on chapters. But trying to choose a high school while trying to juggle homework and writing can be very stressful and takes a lot of time.**

**That, and I have another life besides sitting at my computer and writing. It's not a big one, but it's still there.**

**Now, onto with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock Knock<em>

"Come in." The King said miserably, not looking up from the maps on his desk.

To say he was in a bad condition was an understatement. During the day and a half that his daughter was kidnapped, he had been overworking himself trying to find and possible location on where she could be. He hadn't been sleep of eating, just looking over every map countless times.

His wife entered the room, giving her husband a concerned look.

"Honey, maybe you should take a rest." She suggested.

"NO!" He screamed, startling the poor mare. "I WILL NOT REST UNTIL MY DAUGHTER IS OUT OF THE HOOFS OF THOSE WRETCHED PIRATE SCUM!"

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure Fluttershy-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME! IF YOU HADN'T FORCED THAT MARRIAGE ON HER, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"How was I to know that pirates were going to kidnap her!" Fluttershy's mother shouted back.

"IT WASN'T ABOUT THE PIRATES! MY DAUGHTER WAS GOING TO GIVE UP HER HAPPINESS FOR OUR OWN SELFISH REASONS!"

"It Was For The Good Of The Country!"

"BUT WAS IT GOOD FOR HER?! SHE WAS OFF TO MARRY A STALLION SHE DIDN'T LOVE!"

"SHE'D LEARN TO LOVE HIM LIKE I DID FOR YOU!" The Queen shouted, fully enraged.

"YOU CAN'T LEARN TO LOVE A PONY THAT IS NOT MEANT FOR YOU! SHE MIGHT AS WELL FALL IN LOVE WITH A PIRATE THAN THAT STUCK UP PRINCE!"

"BLUEBLOOD IS A RICH AND POWERFUL GENTLECOLT!"

"TO TARTARUS WITH RICH AND POWERFUL! MY OWN DAUGHTER HATES ME BECAUSE OF WHAT _YOU_ ARE FORCING HER TO DO! I WANT HER TO MARRY FOR LOVE, NOT POWER!"

"Love is a thing of fantasy! My daughter will not fall as a slave to that cursed thing! It'll shatter her heart and fill her with sorrow!"

"Love is a beautiful thing, no matter how hard you try to antagonize it, Asphodel." The king snarled. The queen glared at her husband.

"Fine then. I'll leave you to your searching, Fire Star." With that, she stomped out of the room.

Fire Star slammed his head on the desk, the lack of sleep and eating finally catching up to him.

"Oh, my dear Fluttershy. I hope you are alright! Don't listen to your mother. Love will find you one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the horrible wait, guys. Sorry about the extremely short chapter. I wrote this in ten minutes.<strong>

**But I just have to say one thing:**

**Give me a break! Do you see what happens when people are rushing you! You get a chapter that is less than 500 words. That's just pathetic!**

**Do you know how hard finding a high school is?! And juggling Geometry, Physical Science and an advance reading class in 8th grade?!**

**Stop pressuring me! I'm already stressed out enough!**


	8. You're not leaving until

_Age 7- Flashback_

Fluttershy watched sadly through the window as the other fillies and colts from the kingdom played happily across the fields. They chased each other, threw balls for the others to catch, and playing all sorts of games that she could only dream of trying out.

Meanwhile, she was stuck inside in her boring classes on strick orders by her Mother on not to go outside. She didn't want other ponies talking to her in fear that she would lose the respect of the kingdom.

"Princess Fluttershy!" Ms. Harshwhinny's, her instructor, voice snapped her out of her thoughts and made her jump.

"How many times have I told you to pay attention when I am speaking? A princess such as yourself should listen when others are talking to her." Fluttershy hung her head a little.

SLAM

The pegasus jumped as Ms. Harshwhinny smacked a ruler on her desk.

"Now that I got your attention, answer the problem on the board." Fluttershy looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the length of the Geometry problem that she was meant to solve.

"Well? I'm waiting." Ms. Harshwhinny stated. Fluttershy bit her lip and racked her brain for the formula, but couldn't find anything. Finally, she put her head down and shook her head no.

"You don't know? The correct answer is 34.2, but I guess that you spent most of your time daydreaming and staring at those commoner children that you wouldn't have figured it out. Look at me when I'm speaking to you." Fluttershy finched as the Earth Pony scolded her, but raised her head to meet her eyes.

"As punishment for neglecting your work, you will skip lunch and finish your homework in here with me and you will not leave that desk until you finish. Do I make myself clear?"

Fluttershy stared at her in disbelief. She had skipped breakfast in the morning in order to get to class on time, and now she wouldn't let her eat lunch. Her stomach growled in protest, but the shy pony nodded her head.

"Good. Now get started."

* * *

><p><em>Age 9- Flashback<em>

"No No No, Princess. You'll break your bow strings if you keep playing like that. Now try again." Octavia Melody, her music teacher, scolded the poor filly, who's hoofs were raw from playing her cello for hours on end and her legs hurts from standing upright and holding the huge instrument.

"Yes Ma'am." FLuttershy said in her usual quite voice. She turned her music sheets back to the correct page and started the complicated song over again. Her nothes were shaky and didn't improve much as the song continued.

"No. Honestly, it's like you never had a lesson before. A Princess must learn how to play a sophisticated instrument, unlike those savage things those commoners play. Now do it again."

Fluttershy sighed softly, before placing her bow on the strings and started again. Octavia sighed.

"NO!" She screamed, snatching the instrument back. "That was worse than before! That's it, you're not leaving until you get it right."

* * *

><p><em>Age 10- Flashback<em>

Fluttershy panted in exhaustion. She was in the middle of her dance lessons with Sapphire Shores, her dance teacher.

"Come on, Princess, pick up those hoofs and move them like you mean it." They were currently dancing the tango and were just about to start the waltz.

Fluttershy groaned, stretching her burning muscles. They had been at this for 2 hours without a break in between. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get it right. And the restricting blue dress and corset weren't helping either.

"Chop Chop. You have a ball to attend tomorrow and you need to learn this. Or else her Majesty will have my head."

Fluttershy reluctantly picked herself up from the ground and started moving again.

"Right hoofs, left hoofs. Right hoofs, left hoofs, right- Keep your posture straight! No, not left, _Right_! Don't Slow Down! We're not stopping until you get it right!"

She practiced this dance for another 3 hours, going to bed sore all over.

* * *

><p><em>Age 12- Flashback<em>

Fluttershy fidgeted in her throne that was in between her parents'. Today was the day that she was going to meet her betrothed, Prince Bluebood of Haywaii.

Tears prickled in her eyes at the thought of it all. How could her parents just give her away to a complete stranger so easily? And for what? A new piece of land to add to their kingdom? More riches? To prevent a war from happening?

They never even told her the reason for her marriage to the pony. They haven't even told her how old he was or how he looked like. All she knew is that he was the son of the King and Queen of Haywaii. What if he was a lot older or younger than her? Or if he was a complete jerk?

Fluttershy perked up when she heard the trumpets that announced his arrival. A court pony stepped up and faced the royal family.

"Presenting, His Highness, Prince Blueblood of the Isles of Haywaii. And also here, are the esteemed King Caramel and Queen Sparkler." The Court pony bowed and stepped to the side. Fluttershy gaped as a white stallion with a blond mane entered the room, followed by the his parents.

"Queen Asphodel, King Fire Star. It's so good to see you again." Queen Sparkler said, giving off a fake smile. Fluttershy's mother gave an equally fake smile in return, though her eyes burned with hatred and envy.

"Queen Sparkler, King Caramel. As it is too you. Now, why don't we leave your son and my daughter here to get to know each other while we discuss our terms of marriage." Queen Asphodel said, obviously trying to hide all traces of spite in her voice.

With that, the four ponies left, leaving the soon to be married ponies alone.

"So, Princess." Fluttershy flinched, before looking up to meet his eyes. Yes, he was that tall and obviously a lot older than her.

"How are you?" He asked in his annoyingly posh voice.

_Horrible. My parents just sold me off as a bride for their own selfish gain._ She thought. But outloud, she said,

"I'm fine. How are you, Prince?" Blueblood smiled arrogantly.

"Oh, I'm simply awful. First, I had to wake up at the ungodly hours of the morning to get ready. Then, I had to get on a boat. A _Boat_, of all things and ride aross the filthy ocean to get to this tiny village. Then, I found out my fiancé is still a child. And Then-" He kept on ranting about how horrible his day was, causing the buttercup pony to sigh internally.

* * *

><p><em>Age 16- Present<em>

"So, How was life in the palace?" Discord asked. Fluttershy stayed silent. She felt a tap on her head.

"Hello, anypony home?" Discord said. Fluttershy just stuffed another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Giving me the silent treatment, huh? Alright, listen here Princess, you're not going to leave that seat until you answer my question."

Fluttershy's head snapped up and she frowned.

'_There's that same phrase again_'


	9. Of Nobles and Commoners

**Sorry it's so short, but we kinda had a bit of an accident so I'm not writing that much. My aunt and cousin got into a car crash a few weeks back. Luckily, no one was hurt.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, except the car.**

**.**

**.**

**So, my family was helping them with money and insurance and the boring stuff.**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for 13K views.**

* * *

><p>"Shut up." Fluttershy whispered under her breath, her head hung. Discord's head snapped up. Out of all the things he expected her to say, that was far from one of them.<p>

"What was that?" He said, shocked. Fluttershy raised her head, tears already starting to stain through the blindfold.

"I said 'Shut Up'!" She whisper shouted. "You want to know how life at the palace was? It was horrible."

Discord blinked, then narrowed his eyes.

"How so? I bet your life was heaven compared to life as those commoners you look down upon. Let me tell you something, _Princess_. While you are in your castle, being waited on ever hoof by all your servants and showered with riches, us common pony are struggling to even make a bit that won't be taken away by the high taxes. Where do you think all your money comes from, huh? You think it just grows on trees? There are children out there, doing hard labor and starving themselves just to please you nobles, who won't even bat an eye at them like their dirt underneath their hoofs."

Fluttershy's mouth dropped open in shock. Everything this...this pirate just told her, it was just so much to take in. She had asked her mother in the past on where their money comes from, but she had always told her not to worry about it and go back to class. She never knew that her parents had ripped it away from the people.

"So tell me, Your Highness, what is your life compared to ours? Were the servants too slow? Did the food not please you? Were you tired from sitting on your flank and doing nothing?" He was yelling at this point.

"No." She whispered, letting her tears be absorbed by the fabric tied around her eyes.

"Then what was so horrible!"

"The fact that I could never do anything for myself!" She screamed, stunning the pirate. "All my life I had everything chosen for me. From the dresses I wore to the food I ate! I could never choose anything because it wasn't ladylike to have a mind of my own! Everything I did had to be perfect or else I would be a disgrace to my parents! This is the first time I have ever even left the palace walls! At least you don't have to spend your life following orders from everyone! Every day was filled with constant lessons and teachers telling me, 'You're not leaving until you get this right!'! I'm not even allowed or know how to use my wings properly because flying is only for stallions!"

She was sobbing by the time she said this. She said the rest in a whisper.

"I was sold by my father as a trophy wife to a man almost 10 years older than me when I was 11 for 300 bits and an alliance with Haywaii. My fiancé treats me like I'm just another pony he can order around. And my own mother told me that she wanted a son instead of me because she knew I would turn out weak. I'm even expected to be pregnant with a new heir by my next birthday. Worst of all, everyone thinks I'm too weak to survive their birth, yet they still want me to have the foal. Now I'm being held for a ransom that I'm dead sure my parents won't pay because I have no use to them."

Discord stared at the buttercup pony in disbelief. Fluttershy sniffed.

"So there. That's why I hate being a Princess. I never even knew that my father was taxing the kingdom or that you guys are suffering so much. I was always told to worry about myself only in order to be a good ruler. I guess that was just another lie they forced onto me. I'm sorry."

Fluttershy pushed her plate of food away before laying her head in her hoofs and sobbed. Though it felt amazing to get those words off of her chest, it also brought the realization that she might never go home again. Sure, she hated it there, but it was also the only place she knew.

She didn't know what to do if her parents left her here to work it out on her own. They were going to get rid of her anyways, seeing as they had a ship ready to take her back to Haywaii as soon as their vows were made. The thought made her cry harder.

Discord felt the unfamiliar sense of guilt creep onto him. He was the Spirit of Choas and Disharmony, yet why did he feel so bad when he made just this one pony cry?


	10. Goodbye

***Sigh* I don't know why, but I feel like I'm forcing myself to continue this story. I haven't even finished Season 5 yet, but I am helping my friend _Nyx of the Night12_ on a MLP story.**

**Actually, Fanfiction itself isn't that appealing as it used to be.**

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she cried. She didn't even remember falling asleep. All she knew is that she woke up in a small room, thankfully not the dungeon again. The room was plain, only having the bed, a dresser and a small desk in the corner.<p>

Wait, her blindfold was gone.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Princess, are you awake yet?" The familiar voice of Twilight was heard. Fluttershy slid out of the thick sheets and went over to greet the mare.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all that I wrote for the last few months. I've been focused on school and drawing more than any of this, which I know doesn't excuse any of this.<strong>

**I did plan a few later chapters a while ago, but I know I'm never going to get to them. I re-read this story earlier this week and thought,**

_'Did I seriously write this?'_

**I started this when I was 12 and here I am almost two years later with only 9 chapters done.**

**I'm not sure I'll even continue any story on this account. I didn't even remember MY PASSWORD, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

**If anyone is still interested, here are the things I planned for the story:**

* * *

><p>-Discord has Rainbow Dash show Fluttershy how to fly<p>

-Discord used to watch over a baby Fluttershy and sing to her while she was in her crib

-Fluttershy's parents order the capture of ever ship, no matter who's it was

-Discord and Fluttershy get into an argument, him shouting that she could never love a monster like him

-Discord rips the blindfold off of her eyes; Fluttershy run in fear, leaving him crying

-Fluttershy's parents find her and open fire on the ship

-Fluttershy takes an arrow to protect Discord, who was already wounded

-Fluttershy's mother simply orders for more fire, despite everyone panicing for hitting the princess

-The Great Goddesses Celestia and Luna come down from Heaven and grant Fluttershy immortality

* * *

><p><strong>It's not much to go on, but I really tried here. It's just hard to work on something that you're not really into anymore.<strong>

**If anyone wants to continue this story, feel free to do so. I'm so sorry, please forgive me.**

**I know you must hate me now and I'm sorry.**

**So, Goodbye everyone. I'm sorry.**


End file.
